Pure Hearts
by muibadah
Summary: Going to a new school is nothing new for him. Yet this school's special and different. Read as how the boy makes friends, foes and even love at this new school.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED and its characters.The story is purely fictional and its not in anyway related to the living nor the dead. If its related, it is purely coincidental. That is all. Have a nice read.

* * *

**Lunch under the tree**

As he sipped his cup of orange juice, he could see that everyone around him was busy with what they were doing. He heaved a sigh. With his back at a tree, his eyes wandered around his environment. Everyone was busy with their 'daily routine' or so he thinks. It was lunch time and he had his eyes at an unfinished book he had been reading for a week.

Just as he was about to pick up his book, a squirrel came along and stood beside his homemade lunchbox. He was of course surprised by the sudden appearance of an uninvited 'guest' but he was kind enough to give a kind gesture to shoo away the said animal. It made a quick retreat but quickly soon enough it was back near the lunchbox. It made a tap to the lunchbox and was using its animal instincts to force open the lunchbox. Looking at the squirrel's comical attempts, he said to himself…

_This squirrel must be nuts. NUTS? Oh dear, did I pack yesterday's peanut butter sandwich as well? Wait, I thought I made __omelettes__ today? Hey there little buddy, you want my __omelette__? I'll give you some ok?_

The squirrel stood there as the male student opened his lunchbox to reveal the hidden contents inside. He gave some of his lunch to the squirrel and then it went scurrying off up a tree further away from where he was sitting.

_Sigh, thinking about the squirrel looking hungry has made me hungry as well. The book will have to wait. My stomach's growling. It's not much but I guess this will have to do as my lunch today._

* * *

A distance from where he was sitting, a group of girls were observing the boy who was sitting under the tree and had watched the whole incident because one of them mentioned that the boy was not seen in school before and was sure that he was still 'available'. As the girls continued to observe, each made their own comments to one another. 

_I wonder if he likes homemade lunchbox. I can make one for him tomorrow. Then we can get to know each other better. I will make my specialty. Tempura Bento…_

_No fair little sis, I know you cook better than me but I'm sure he has no friends yet. I'm sure he will need somebody like me to be his friend and more. What do you think eh?_

_Hmmm.__ I don't think I'm interested in him. I have a lot of other guys at my 'disposal'. What makes him any difference? Besides, you Hawke sisters are already busy with the committee aren't I right? We're all busy with work now since the school's open house is around 2 month's time. I still have a swimming competition next week. Hey, __Attha__, you ok? ATTHA!_

_HE'S NOT CUTE OK! Eh? Oh?! (Blushes…)_

_Aww__…somebody made our tomboy blush eh? You've got to admit. He must be special if he made somebody so dreamy of him. I should ask my members if they have any pictures of him eh… __Cagalli__ Anyone knows what class he's in?_

_Stellar don't know what class he's in but he looks kind and gentle. Stellar likes kind and gentle people. Not so rough like other guys._

(2 girls, both wearing golden hairpins approached the group)

_Hey there. Where have you twins gone to? We were just talking about this guy there sitting under the tree. You see him? Yes there… sitting under that tree with the lunchbox._

_Oh you mean him? Oh my! Hey, __onee-chan__, take a look._

_What is it sister dearest? Oh…_

* * *

As the male student finished the last bits of his omelette, a polyphonic ringtone was heard. He slipped inside his pants' pocket and pulled out a phone. 

_Hello? Oh, hi mom. Yes, I'm in school. I'm doing fine of course. (Looks around while speaking) Hey look mom, I have a feeling that somebody or some people are watching me. Huh? Girls you say? Can't be… nobody knows me yet. I am still hanging around in the principal's office. He's been busy the whole day. I had to wait and it's already lunchtime. Don't worry. I'm sure he has a good explanation. Hey mom, I have to hang up now. I have another call coming in. Yes, love you mom. See you at dinner._

_Afternoon… Yes, speaking! Meet outside my assigned classroom? Which room? __After lunch?__ Ok __sir,__ thanks a lot._

After hanging up, the boy closed the lid to his lunchbox and slowly stood up to prepare for his 'departure' to his classroom. As he stood up, the school bell rang a melodious chime signaling the end of lunch. He could see all the students starting to walk back to class, and he started to feel nervous for once; new faces, new environment, new experiences. He started walking as well towards the school building as he carried his book by his side.

Grabbing his bag at the principal's office, the secretary at her desk passed the male student his particulars and a sheet of paper indicating the location of his classroom. He went out of the office and head straight for his class. He noticed that the corridors and locker area were now empty except for a few students rushing to their class. All on his mind right now was how he was going to his class. He walked up the stairs and made a right turn and there he saw near the top of a door a letter and number. "3-A" it says on the metal piece hanging on top of the room. He found it, and was feeling nervous. The principal was already waiting for him. The principal gave a knock at the door and came out a lady teacher in her 20s. She gave a smile to the principal and then looked at the direction of the male student.

"Ms. Murrue, your new student has arrived. Be sure to take care of him. I'll be off now", he said.

"Yes, thank you very much Mwu. See you later then", she replied.

* * *

In class, the students were all seated and were observing their teacher talking to their principal after the knock on the door. Some whispering to the others about a new student coming in and some say that their teacher, Ms. Murrue has something going on with their principal. Some were just sitting down for the lesson to start and others were just fidgeting around the class aimlessly. A direct, commanding stare from their teacher set them straight and they sat down back at their respective seats. The class consists of mainly girl students and a bunch of male students since the class had some of the brightest students in the school. Some were not just bright but also talented in many areas they are good at, mostly were from the committee, some captain in a sport or a club leader. As they sat down, their teacher walked to her desk and stared at the direction of the entrance of the class. 

"You may come in now, don't be shy. They won't bite", she proclaimed

The class let out a tiny giggle to their teacher's gesture. Then they heard footsteps and somebody stepped into the class. As the male student walked in, there were some gasps and the class started a wave of whispers again, especially from a group of girls at the back of the class.

_Hey it's him, the guy we saw back at the tree. He's in OUR class! (,)_

_Yeah, it is him. Hey __Cagalli__, it's that guy from before. You blushed at the sight of him. I want to make real friends with him this time. This must be a destined fate. You ok there girl?_

_… _

_I don't see why you girls get so excited just seeing him. He's only new to the school and class. I bet he's just like the rest of the other guys. What's make him any special I do not know except being dreamy in the sight of you girls._

_Give it a rest beauty queen. Besides I don't think I'll need any information from my members about any information about him since he IS here, but who's up for some nice pictures?_

_Stellar certainly likes pictures and Stellar surely wants picture of this guy for Stellar. He's so cute._

_Hey, __onee-chan__Onee-chan_

_…_

_Onee-chan__, it's that guy we saw at that tree when we came back from the library. Isn't he cute? __Onee-chan_

_…_

Despite the lively whispers at the back of the class, the male student walked into the class and gave a smile to his new teacher before facing the class. He gave a sheepish smile and finally spoke.

"Good afternoon, my name is… Kira… Kira Yamato. Nice to meet you all"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first ever, not so well analyzed story. I checked for grammar mistakes and all and this is what I've come up with. I hope the story is rather original and hope that you will comment fairly in my works.**

**A**** lot of thanks to ****EmbroidedMisery**** for aiding in my works all this while… I give my thanks to her for being there always.**

**That is all on my author's note and do comment well and if you want, comment on what you would like to see on the next chapter, though I will write m own draft 1****st****. , That is all…**


End file.
